


A Grimm Life

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Series: A Grimm Tale [2]
Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 7 keys, Ancestors, BAMF Stiles, Black claw, Bloodshed, Book 2, Character Death, Claudia stilinski is a grimm, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Gore, Intern Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Police, Portland Oregon, Smart Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Grimm, Wesen Character(s), family curse, grimmlore, police intern, sherriff was a grimm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Stiles heads back to Portland after finishing everything he had to do back in Beacon Hills.Except when he comes back to Portland he seems to have landed himself in the middle of a war.Which side will he choose to fight for? What will happen next?Read to find out…This is Book 2
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: A Grimm Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857565
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Let’s get this Grimm on...wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is like a short chapter but I’m gonna post the next chapter right after it so hold your horses. 
> 
> I just wanted to introduce where Stiles was and what happened so suddenly. 
> 
> I will not give away anymore. I’ll let you figure it out while you read. But I hope you enjoy the next chapter because the next chapter is going to be cool. 
> 
> But for now, enjoy the short little prologue.

* * *

Stiles’ POV: 

* * *

Apparently, Peter’s rich as shit; he got me first-class tickets, which I called him to thank him when I was told I could use my phone again. And the plane ride was nice, I got some bougie food, and I may or may not have stolen the headphones. 

After getting off the plane, I looked around, and it looked the same as before. But unlike Beacon Hills, I already noticed some wesen. I decided to keep my head down and just walk out. From what I read, wesen don’t like Grimes, probably because every Grimm they’ve ever met cut their head off, but I don’t want to get attacked by the faults of my ancestors, so I’m going to just keep my head down and make my way to Daniel.  Well more to Daniel, who has my stuff. 

I can’t keep imposing on him forever; I have to find an apartment or a house. Preferably a house, but I’ll take an apartment if I can’t find one that’s reasonably priced. 

* * *

I got on a bus and headed in the direction of Daniel's place. But halfway there, I noticed a weird guy in a hoodie. Not that it’s weird to wear a hoodie, but he was suspicious. He was looking all over the bus all the time, and he was really twitchy. It was getting on my nerves, and I’m generally twitchy, but this guy was weird.

I tried to ignore it until I caught his gaze. He was looking directly at me, suddenly completely still. It was eerie and really creepy. His hands were bloody from where he bit off his fingernails, and so his mouth was bloody too. And his eyes...he was wesen for sure. Nobody had slits in their eyes like that, and nobody’s eyes were that neon green. 

The moment I stared back, he started smiling, wide, and showing all his teeth kind of smiling. I was thoroughly creeped out. I avoided his gaze, but it was hard, considering he turned in his chair to face me. And was openly staring. 

Some people around me also noticed and gave the dude angry looks for staring at a kid, but it didn’t affect him in the slightest. He would unblinkingly stare at me throughout the whole ride until he got a phone call.  I had a few more stops, and I was kind of debating on whether or not I should wait until this guy gets off, so he doesn’t follow me home.

As soon as the phone call was over, he ignored me again and went back to being twitchy and turned back around in his seat. I made sure when I got off, I was quiet, and I checked who got off the bus too, but luckily I was alone. Like completely alone, no one else got off with me, better for me in case I do run into someone I can attack without holding back. 

* * *

I walk on some unfamiliar roads for a while following my phone's GPS. I relax when I finally start to know where I am. There's a bunch of broken store windows and trashed cars. I walked up to Daniel's bookstore, and it looked like someone took a baseball bat to it. The doors unlocked, and I cautiously decided to head in. 

This all looks new; it looks like it happened like a day or two ago. I have to make sure Daniel is alive first. And then I have to see what happened, what the hell happened while I was gone? It’s only been a few weeks. 

Though I guess things only need a minute to change. 

* * *

I put my bag down underneath the cash register desk. I figured no one would take it from there. And if Daniel found it, then he would know it’s mine. I took out my pocket knife and walked deeper into the store, but it seems like there was nobody there. I made sure to check the whole store, even the basement, but Daniel was nowhere to be found. 

But it doesn’t look to be any blood or anything, so it seems it was just maybe a gang hit or something. I walked out of the store without my bag, doing a quick survey of the road again. But instead of finding people who I assumed could answer my questions like the shopkeepers or a little old lady or something. I saw out of the corner of my eyes glowing dots. 

Not just any glowing dots but a pair of neon green glowing eyes. And it scared the shit out of me. Especially after seeing not just one pair of eyes, no, I saw six others. All similar in shape and design to the original neon green eyes but with different colors like yellow or blue. 

I’m confident enough that I can take on one person, but seven people are a bit too much since I have zero training. I wanted to walk back into the store, but it was already broken into, and the lock didn’t work, so I decided to leg it down the block as fast as I could and just try to outrun them. 

I wasn’t too far away from the police station. But it was long enough that they could possibly catch me. At least I was a pretty good runner from lacrosse and from running from the big bads in Beacon Hills. 

* * *

They were definitely after me because I could hear several sets of steps running after me. I was trying to be silent, but halfway into the run, and I thought, why should I be silent? I should probably be making as much noise as possible because I’m the victim here. 

So as soon as I open my mouth to yell and scream my head off as loud as I could, I get tackled from behind. I tried my best to kick off the person, but suddenly I had like 20 hands-on me pushing me back to the floor. I struggled a lot. 

But like I said 1 v. 7 was impossible for me. I tried to go for a scream again, but I was punched in the face, so I stopped screaming. Actually, I got punched so hard in the face I kind of got dizzy and couldn’t see anything for a second. But I don’t think I could’ve come out of this any other way because the moment after I got punched in the face, I heard some tires screeching in the background, and a hood was placed over my head, and I was shoved in a car. 

I kept trying to fight, but I think I got knocked out soon after that. 

Honestly, I can’t remember too much because my head hurt a lot. But I definitely got knocked out. 

Well, considering I woke up tied to a chair somewhere else is proof enough.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, as I was writing the bus scene, I’ve actually had an experience like that in real life. And like I was a kid, it scarred me for life because I can’t forget about it.
> 
> So I was coming home from school, and there was this weird guy on the bus, and he was known for being weird, so I was trying to avoid him. But I got a seat, and I was so happy cause my legs were tired and I sat down, and the guy sat down behind me, and I was like oh my God, no. So I get tapped on the shoulder, and I’m like oh my God and I turn around, and I turn because I’m polite, but he didn’t say anything, he just looked at me like and smiled, and I was like I am a child please stop doing this.  
> So I turned around really quickly and just put my head up. Eventually, the person sitting next to me got out of the seat, so I scooted in because I like sitting on the inside. But the guy sat smack dab next to me. And then I was freaking out. Because I heard rumors of this guy likes to smell girls' hair and sit next to them and shit, so I was already scared, and he doesn’t talk, so it’s adding onto the fear.  
> And as we were getting closer to the bus's last three stops, I always get off and the last one, the guy next to me who doesn’t talk looked at me and went, what stop are you getting off? And I panicked, said, this stop. And so when the stop came, the guy ran off the bus and waited for me, and I was like oh hell no. I was so glad I said a different stop then my actual one.  
> But unfortunately, that guy lived in my neighborhood, so I saw him every time I came home from school. But sometimes on the bus, when the guy would come near me, people from my neighborhood who know me from my brother would be like oh, hey come over here we haven’t talked in forever, and they saved me, and I would be so happy.  
> But the worst thing that happened to me as I was sitting in front of my house because my mom wanted me to wait for something and the guy walked down the block and stopped and looked at me. And he knew where I lived now.  
> But even worse than that was I was sitting in front of my grandmother's house right next to the sidewalk and all of a sudden I see these feet from my vision because I was looking at my phone and I looked up, and it was that guy he stopped and stared at me again. And now he knows where I live in my grandma's house.
> 
> Honestly, I’m traumatized. I’m in adult now, and I’m still afraid of seeing him on the bus, so obviously it wasn’t a great meeting. And the fact that he knows where I live is also horrible because he definitely recognized me. After all, he looked at me both times and like waved, so yeah, great. ☹️
> 
> But I’m OK, now. If I see him, I get like anxiety, but like I can still take the bus because, unfortunately, there’s only one bus in my neighborhood, so everyone has to take it. But luckily, since I always have to take the bus and normally at the same time, I know the bus drivers, so it’s all good. Also, more extroverted now, so if I do happen to run into trouble, I can always just talk to some random person and be like you, what’s up? Could you help me out?
> 
> A lot of weird stuff happened to me as a kid while riding the bus because I was always too polite to say no to people. I was also really really shy as a child. I also have this one lady who saw me chewing gum, and she saw me take the pack out of my bag, and she’s like can I have two pieces, and I was like what? And she asked again, can I have two pieces of gum in like a sterner voice, and I was like, Oh, okay, sure. And then she told me before she left the bus can I get another one and I was like too nervous to say no, so I gave her three pieces of gum. And she was like an older woman. She stole three pieces of gum from me. 😭
> 
> I’ve been taking the bus alone since I was in fourth grade. So all this shit happened to me when I was a kid. But like I never told my parents any of this, so they couldn’t really help me. I’m the one who begged to take the bus. I wish I just never begged. After all, as I got older, I hated taking the bus because I was so lazy and wanted to just get home, and I wanted my parents to pick me up, but that was not going to happen ever again.
> 
> Okay, sorry for writing this long-ass note; storytime is over. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as it is chapter 1 of the new book. I already have chapter 2 written, so once I edit it, I’ll post it. I made you guys wait a long time on the last chapter, so I’ll give you three chapters in succession but just know it’ll take a while for the next chapter to appear. But enjoy what I’ve got so far!


	2. The Eve of Trubel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter like 10 chapters into the first book. So I’ve been waiting to post this chapter for a while. 
> 
> And I really like the title and I hope everyone else does too. It's a play on words.
> 
> Obviously, I’m getting straight into the black claw stuff. That’s mainly where this book will be focused on. And also everything that entails after that. I don’t know if I’m gonna make another buck but I’ll get a lot of stuff written in this one. I’m excited.

* * *

Stiles’ POV:

* * *

Crap…This definitely seems like a situation where I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and things can only get worse from here. 

Though I don’t know how much worse than being tied up in a dark room sitting on a metal chair, but, you know, I’m not dead yet. I say yet, because I’m tied up, sitting in the dark, on a metal chair, and I don’t know who my captors are. 

Obviously, I’m freaked the fuck out. This was not how today was supposed to go. No, I was just supposed to go meet Daniel and have a grand old time reading some books. But nooooo, some stupidly suspicious people chase me and shove me in a van. I stupidly get knocked out so I have no inkling of anything but darkness.

* * *

I was three blocks away from safety, the police station was so close. Hopefully, someone saw the atrocity that happened to me. I’m going to be the face on the side of milk cartons. I’m going to be a milk carton child. People will say, ‘oh, what happened to Stiles? Oh, I don’t know he went missing one day.’ That’s gonna be me!

It probably already is me. I don’t know how long I’ve been out. I’m going crazy in my own mind, but I expected this because my mind moves too fast, and being stuck with nothing and not being able to move is a little bit too much. If my mouth wasn’t tied, all of this would be spoken out loud. I wouldn’t be able to control it. I can’t stop thinking, especially now that I’m awake. I want to go to sleep. Maybe I’d stop thinking, but then that also put me in a bad position because who wants to be asleep in a place where they don’t know where they are? You need safety to sleep; if you don’t have it, then sleep doesn’t come, unfortunately, so even though I want to sleep, I can’t because I’m nervous and scared, and I’m kidnapped. I’ve been kidnapped, me! 

I thought I was supposed to be a badass now? You know, being a Grimm and all, but no, I am still weak. I go to Beacon Hills. I go to take care of all the problems and take care of all loose ends. And I came back to Portland to say hi to Daniel. To maybe go reconnect a little bit with Nick and see what’s going on here in Portland. To live here since I don’t have a home anymore. But nooooo, somehow, on my first day back, trouble finds me again. 

A-fucking-gain! 

* * *

I thought I’d be stuck in darkness for a few more hours, but suddenly a loud scream came from outside, or at least farther away. I can’t see the door; it’s so dark. Or well, it was dark because after a few more agonizing screams, the door flew off its hinges, barely missing myself and my metal chair. I was blinded momentarily by the light, but I could make out the female figure in the doorway. She was just standing there, staring and being totally robotic. Two other silhouettes came to the doorway, another woman with cropped hair and a fairly built man from what I could tell without seeing their faces. 

“So, you just gonna stare, or are you gonna at least untie me?” I ask, opening my big mouth, well that's sorta what they heard, as it was slightly muffled since I had something over my mouth. 

If it was handcuffs, I could’ve slipped them ages ago but sadly, whoever tied me up, was using good ol' rope. And they tied it really tight. So, stuck, I was. 

Suddenly the ropes tying me to the chair fell, and I pulled my hands in front of me. I rubbed my wrists and stood, ripping the tape from my face. What the hell? 

I walked forward, “Okay. Don’t know how you did that, but I don’t judge,” I say, pausing before them.

“I’m Stiles, by the way,” I say as I peep behind them, seeing the floor littered with bodies. Definitely dead bodies. What the hell!? 

“Eve.” The lady I saw first says.

“Trubel. Why were you here? Tied up?” Says the other girl. 

The guy says nothing waiting for my response. 

“Uh… right. Well, I have no idea, aside from being kidnapped on my way to my friend's house. I haven’t seen anyone since the people shoved me in the van. I don’t know how long I’ve been here either. Not too long, though, I’m not starving yet, so I assume I’ve only been out for a day or so. I think.” I said, looking at the strangers before me. 

I expected some kind of explanation, but they just ignored me to converse between themselves. How oddly normal. But I just shut up and listen in anyway. Even if they turn their back towards me, I could still obviously hear them. But I'll pretend because they scare me.

* * *

Trubel’s POV:

* * *

“You think he’s telling the truth?” I ask. 

“I can get the truth ou t of him... if you believe he’s not telling it.” Eve said. 

“No. Let’s not scare him more than he is. He seems to be a kid caught up in this mess. But just in case, let's track him for a while just to make sure.” Meisner said, stopping Eve from probably torturing, Stiles, was it?

“Hey, Stiles, right?” I called for him as I saw him just standing there waiting for us to finish. But he looked slightly more worried; he was good at hiding his feelings because I know he can see the dead bodies, no doubt he thinks we’re psychos. 

“I’ll drop you off at your place, come with me,” I said. 

“Uh yeah, thanks, but... no thanks. Just point me to an exit, and I’ll get home myself. Not to be rude, but I don’t trust you guys enough. A bit shady with all the dead bodies at your feet, you know. So just show me a road, and I’ll be on my way. No offense.” he said.

Ah, there it is. He totally thinks we're psychos. Well, I guess I can’t really blame him. Meisner gives the okay and I lead the kid.

"Fine let's go," I say leading him through the sea of Eve's victims.

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

No way in hell I’m leading them back to my books and to Daniel. I got him involved enough as is. Also, my keys are still at his house hidden away; I don’t need anyone knowing that I stash my stuff there. Also, for the fact that they just killed all the people here. I mean, they didn’t kidnap me, but they also murdered a bunch of people, so I’m gonna just excuse myself from this situation.

“Fine Trubel, take him to the road as he wants,  _ make sure he leaves. _ Eve, let's clean up and finish this. Meet back later.” 

The guy, who’s name was never given, says as he stalks off with the Eve lady, I’m assuming, leaving the other girl and me standing awkwardly together. 

“Fine let's go,” She says, leading the way to the exit.

She glances back, seeing me follow her. I keep my hands in my pocket, skillfully avoiding the dead bodies that the weird and terrifying lady, Eve, left in her wake.

* * *

Trubel’s POV:

* * *

It’s weird that this kid was tied up in this hideout for Black Claw. He seems like he’s just a normal person. I don’t doubt they had anything good planned for him. Probably lots and lots and lots of torture. I wonder why they picked him, though? Was he just some random person off the street, or was it a planned attack? Is he important somehow, or does he know someone who shouldn’t, or does he know something he shouldn’t? 

So far, the kid looked clueless. Just from what he said, I don’t believe he's lying, but then some people are good liars. Well, now's not the time to look into kidnapped kids. Black Claw is digging its claws into Portland, and that is something to worry about. Maybe we could look into the kid later. I mean, I’m sure Eve could get information out of him, but if he’s just a normal kid, I don’t want to scar him for life. 

There's just something about him, but I can’t put my finger on it. He said his name was Stiles, so maybe I’ll look him up when we’re not so busy in the future. I will keep an eye on him. But that will have to be for later. There’s too much stuff going on. So many more black claw hideouts that need to be taken out. 

And I still have to find Nick. I stopped by his place, but he wasn’t there. All of his furniture was gone. It looked like he moved. 

* * *

Work comes first, though. Then Nick, and then the kid. Unless the kid turns out to be work, then I’ll be seeing him sooner than later. I watch the kid walk down the highway, and I wait till I don’t see him anymore. 

He looked back a few times but kept steadily going forward. Once he was gone from the sight, I turned back and walked back into the building to make sure that everyone was dead. Not that I doubt Eve, it’s just better to make sure just in case. 

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

I looked back one, okay five times, as I left that warehouse. Those people seemed dangerous, and more so than the idiots who got the jump on me. I mean, if I wasn’t so tired, maybe I could’ve fought back more. I mean, what I did to Derek is proof enough that I can actually fight back against the supernatural/wesen community, even if I shouldn’t be able to, considering the lack of martial art knowledge and lack of muscle one would need to flip one Derek Hale over my head. But it happened, boy, what a rush that I will never let him live down.

Even though Grimms don’t exist in Beacon Hills, as well as Wesen. I don’t understand how mom ever thought that place was peaceful. Honestly, wesen seems more civilized than the creatures of Beacon Hills. 

* * *

Anyway, how the hell am I getting back to Daniels? I don’t want to hitchhike; I can already read the papers tomorrow: Boy, 17, Dead, head chopped off on the side of a highway, killer unknown. I’m jinxing myself. I am really jinxing myself. Considering my luck, I should just stop thinking about this. 

At least I'm on the road somewhere. I'm assuming she pointed me somewhere towards the city. Suppose I had my phone, which they took from me. Or if I had my wallet, which they also took from me, this would’ve been a little bit easier, but I have neither, and it's not like I'm going to go back in there and say hey, give me my wallet back. I don't think I want to be involved with those people. As badass as it was that they took down all those people in the hallway, they did murder all those people in the hallway, so you know, let's not get involved with that. 

I don't need any more death and trouble on my hands. I just need to find the city, and I need to get a cab or at least someone to point me in the direction of Daniel's house or whatever it is. I need to make sure the keys are still there. I need to make sure all my books are still nice and kept. 

I know I told Daniel to look after them, but weird shit happens in Portland, so you never know. Man, I just hope I get home by today. 

Oh wow, I called it home, that’s going to be weird to get used to, but I left Beacon Hills behind, so I think it is about time to branch out and find a new home. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Everyone's Got Fake Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles fills Nick, Hank, Wu, and the Captian on what happened to him.
> 
> He visits Daniel in the hospital. 
> 
> Then gets invited to a secret meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it’s been a while.
> 
> I kind of rushed out the last story and then just collapsed and didn’t want to write anymore. And I have like six stories going right now or something like that and it’s just a lot. I mentioned this in some other stories but after December 17 I’m going to be very free and not have any schoolwork for like a month and in that time I plan to update all my stories as much as I can. But I was thinking about the story and I wrote a bit so I decided to just post what I wrote. I’ve written like four pages so hopefully that will hold you over until December 17. 
> 
> Anyway Enjoy:

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

I finally end up back outside of Daniels 3 hours after I got ‘rescued’? Or whatever that massacre was? Honestly, I don’t feel bad at all that those guys got ripped to shreds by that scary Eve lady. I’m actually a little bit pleased. I arrived at the shop again in the middle of the day, so some of the businesses were open and whatnot. I walked through the broken door of Daniel's book store and grabbed my stuff. I checked the few books I left here. Most of them and the keys were at his apartment, so I wasn’t so scared. I walked back out and headed to the bakery shop next door, they were open, yet there wasn’t really anyone in there except a little old lady behind the register. I walked in. 

“Hello?” I said to get her attention as she was kind of staring into space. 

“Oh! Yes, hello. What can I get for you?” She said, slightly startled. 

I may not have my wallet, but I didn’t put all my money inside it in the first place. I learned after the attempted mugging the first time I was here. It mainly had my driver's license and some spare change, and my metro card. I grabbed $5 from my bag and pointed to two pastries on the counter. I was hungry. The lady started to grab them and was packing them up for me. 

“Hey, I was wondering, do you know what happened to Daniel? The guy who owned the bookstore next to you? He’s a friend, but I just got back to Portland, and I don’t know how to get in touch.” I asked. 

“Oh, Daniel? He’s in the hospital. Nothing too serious, I was told—just a few scrapes and bruises. Someone broke into the store and beat him up. They didn’t even take anything. It was just useless violence. A shame it was Daniel; he was such a nice boy, he didn’t deserve it.” The old lady said while taking my cash and handing me both pastries and a coffee I didn’t order. 

I thanked her and went to the police station. 

* * *

It’s the only thing I could do. I don’t know what hospital Daniel’s in. But the break-in must be a police report, and they must know where he is. And it is as good a time as any to say hello. It took me not too long to get to the police station. Like I said before, it was only 3 blocks from the bookstore. I walked in; I looked kinda depressing, my clothes were all dirty, there was definitely a little blood on my shirt from being hit in the head a bit too hard, and I’m sure I looked beaten up. Overall I was a mess. 

I wiped my hand down my face and told the guard I was looking for Sergeant Wu. At least Wu would be friendly. I waited for a while. I almost fell asleep. But Wu came by looking busy, and a bit annoyed until he saw me. 

“Stiles! When did you get back?!” He said, grabbing me and pulling me into the station.

“And what happened to you?” He said after actually looking at the state of me. 

I sighed. “Long story. Are the captain and Nick here? I rather tell everyone.”

“Yeah, sure, here you can drop your bag here. And sit, I’ll go round up everyone. Grab a coffee and some donuts.” Wu said as he walked off to go get the others. 

I looked around and sneakily opened his laptop, opened the crime reports on break-ins, and searched up Daniel’s info. Like the hospital and what exactly happened, I quickly shut out of it once I got what I was looking for. I turned around and saw Nick and ...uh… Hank walked in. Wu was nowhere to be seen. I waved; I might as well do it myself. Hank looked surprised while Nick looked shocked. They walked up immediately. 

“Get mugged again?” Hank asked. 

“Har har har, try kidnaped,” I said, sitting back in the seat, not really in the mood for jokes. 

Well, at least now they looked concerned. 

“Trouble follows you, huh?” Hank says, looking at the blood on my shirt. 

“Every single day,” I respond. 

I take a big sigh. Alright, where did Wu go? I want to sleep, and to get that; I need to report this crime and go. I see Wu come in and leads us all to the captain’s office. I get a little nervous but push it down and just wave awkwardly. 

“Hey, guys.” I smile rather more of a grimace.

“When did you get back? How are you?” The captain asked. 

“I got back yesterday later in the day. And I’m okay, aside from getting kidnapped outside my friend's place. You know, witnessing 3 psychopaths kill some people and somehow rescue me was surprisingly not too weird.” I said, somewhat sarcastically. 

But, indeed, it’s not really weird for me. Wu, Hank, Nick, and the captain were not expecting that. 

“You were kidnapped?!” Wu shouted but quieted down after realizing he was a little too loud. 

“I mean, why? How? And when?” Wu asked in succession. 

“Well, I don’t know the reason why they kidnapped me, but it happened when I got here yesterday, and they literally chased me down the block and then threw me in their van, and then I woke up chained to a chair somewhere else. I don’t know what they wanted from me because before they had the chance to ask, they were all murdered.” I said, explaining myself more. 

“You killed them?” Nick asked. 

“No, no, the three psychopaths that I met,” I said; the Eve lady is gonna give me a new set of nightmares for a while. 

“I have no idea who they are, and I’m pretty sure they all gave me codenames. I never met any of them before, but they sure were strong. Like wesen strong.” I said to Nick.

Not that I saw any of them woge but, the telekinesis mind shit, it’s not humanly possible. 

“Well, I’ll see what I can get from the code names; let’s hear it.” The captain said, opening his computer. 

“Oh, I guess I could explain what they look like as well. One guy didn’t give me his name, and honestly, it was really dark, and I didn’t see his face too well, but the other two gave my names. The scary lady, who I’m almost positive that she is a wesen, told me her name was Eve; I’m sure she was wearing a white wig, and she was wearing a black trenchcoat. Honestly, she’s probably gonna give me nightmares for a few years. There was not a speck of blood on her, but all the people around them were dead, I think. I assumed from the screams before I was rescued that they had dealt with them.” I said while the captain seemed to type. 

Nick pulled out his notes to also jot this stuff down. 

“And the last girl that was there was somewhat close to my age, and she has short black hair and all-black clothes, and she said her name was trouble. But nobody’s name is trouble.” I said, laughing a bit at the cliché nickname. 

But everyone else around me reacted differently; they all looked shocked. 

“Trouble? Are you sure?” Nick asked, grabbing my shoulder. 

“Yeah, you know her?” I asked Nick. 

But I didn’t need to know the answer because from their reaction, obviously, they didn’t know her. Was she in on this whole wesen thing? Most likely considering the situation, I met her in.

Does that mean that the people who kidnapped me somehow knew I was a Grimm? If that were the case, it would make more sense why they kidnapped me, but it also doesn’t make any sense how they figured out I was one. I didn’t go around telling anyone except for Daniel. But Daniel wouldn’t tell anyone. 

Hmmmmm, weird, very weird. 

* * *

We talked a bit more about the kidnapping, and I showed them on a map where I was held captive, or at least the closest I could remember where I was held captive. I spent about an hour there; I went over all the things that happened with Wu and Hank. Wu told me I could talk to him about wesen if I ever needed to. 

I was debating about telling him about Beacon Hills and the monsters that dwell there, but I decided against it for now, for Peter and Derek’s sake, the fewer people that know about them, the better. I said I was gonna go put my bags away. Head to the hospital and see Daniel for a bit, then sleep. 

But Nick wanted to talk more so he gave me the address to a Spice and Tea shop and told me to meet him there later. I wonder why this place of all places, but whatever floats his boat. Maybe I could buy some good tea. 

* * *

Trubel POV: 

* * *

I searched again and again. That kid was smarter than he looked. He gave a fake name. Stiles, no one by that name, and his description fits anyone in the Portland area. 

It seems the Black Claw members that kidnapped him tossed his ID and wallet, so we’ve got nothing. I groaned in frustration. This is gonna be harder than I thought. 

I guess I have to widen the search; if not Portland, then let’s go through the rest of the states. I’m bound to find him at some point, be it social media or arrest records; something will come up eventually. Hopefully soon. 

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

I walked through the hospital; I was looking for room 403; I walked by quickly, reading the numbers on the wall in my head. I stopped suddenly standing outside of 403. I looked at the name, and two names were on the wall under the number 403. The first name was Simon Adam, and underneath was Daniel Brown. Well, it looks like it’s the right room. 

I quietly opened the door, poking my head in. Daniel was mid-conversation with Simon when they both turned, noticing me at the same time. Simon was curious, while Daniel was plain shocked. 

“Stiles? You’re back!” Daniel says happily. 

“Yeah, I got here yesterday, sorry I didn’t know where you went; I lost my phone and got mugged again. But don’t worry, I went to the police and stuff. Anyway, how are you?” I asked. 

I would’ve talked about the whole kidnapping and stuff, but we had company and probably not the best place to talk about it. I should wait until we’re completely alone. But I think Daniel understood because he just nodded and continued to tell me about what happened to him. 

“Oh, I’m okay; I only caught the wrong side of a baseball bat to my head. Someone was breaking into a few shops in my neighborhood; apparently, it happened in other neighborhoods too. Just gang war stuff getting out of hand. I was lucky this was the only injury I got. They said I could leave tomorrow since I don’t have a concussion, but they wanted me to stay an extra day just in case. Did you pass by the shop, was anything stolen?” Daniel asked.

I feel like Daniel was also holding back what he was trying to say, but we can get to this later anyway. 

“I didn’t have much of a chance to look, but it just looked like stuff was thrown around. I didn’t think anything was stolen. Not that I stayed too long though it was really late. Anyway, I wondered if I could drop some stuff off at your place and check on a few things, but I don’t have your key. Also, I was invited somewhere later today, that’s why I have to go soon, but I’ll come to pick you up tomorrow.” I offered.

“No, it’s all right here; take the key. Just lock the door before you leave. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Daniel says as he hands the key off to me. 

“ Sure,” I said, grabbing the key, and I left after saying goodbye. 

* * *

I dropped my stuff off and changed my clothes before heading off to this Tea and Spice shop. Hmmm, I wonder what’s gonna happen next?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Stiles is going to meet Monroe and the gang. Things are going to get heated up in the spice shop! I can’t wait to write the next chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!!!


End file.
